Percy Personne
by Dea Artio
Summary: Encore une soirée où Percy ne quittera pas son bureau. Parfois Audrey se demande s'il ne préfère pas le travail à sa propre famille. Il n'y a que Percy qui connaisse vraiment ses propres ambitions. Suite d'os, Perceval Weasley depuis ses 4 ans.
1. Percy a 4 ans

Percy a 4 ans

La jeune et jolie Madame Weasley s'affairait en cuisine, ne sachant pas où donner de la tête, tandis que ses fils Bill et Charlie chahutaient dans le jardin. Deux rouquins trop grands pour leurs huit et dix ans. Les jumeaux pleuraient dans leur parc, ils avaient deux ans et s'agitaient plus que ses trois autres enfants réunis. Pour compléter le tableau, Romilda, dans son ventre, ne cessait de gigoter. Ce qu'elle pouvait prier pour que ce soit bien une fille, cette fois.  
Elle avait besoin de souffler un peu, mais il restait le ménage à faire à l'étage et les enfants à nourrir et ce serai l'heure des leçons de Bill et Charly... Quand est ce qu'Arthur allait enfin rentrer du travail ? Il avait promis de revenir plus tôt aujourd'hui afin de l'aider à préparer le repas : Quelques Phénix étaient invités à dîner.  
Molly s'accorda une pause et s'assit sur une chaise, regardant ses garçonnets jouet dans le jardin. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour eux, qui ne le serait pas : c'était la guerre. Bien sur, ils étaient protégés au Terrier, mais que ce passerait-il si Arthur mourrait ? Ou si l'armée de Vous-savez-qui franchissait les protections de leur domaine ? Survivrait elle si un de ses charmants petits garçons devait être blessé ? ou pire ?  
Elle se figea. Pourquoi les jumeaux s'étaient il soudainement tus ? Molly se retourna : le parc était vide. Prise d'une horrible angoisse elle se tourna vers la pendule, qui indiquait pourtant qu'ils étaient en parfaite sécurité. Elle émit un soupire soulagé et entrepris de fouiller la maison à la recherche de ses petits trésors. Nul trace d'eux. L'angoisse la saisi de nouveau. Elle aboya alors à Bill et Charly de rentrer pour les garder à l'oeil, et monta à l'étage -après stout peut être avaient ils trouvé comment gravir un escalier.  
Ils n'étaient nul part. Ils avaient tout bonnement disparut. Deux de ses enfants avaient disparu.  
Molly Weasley s'immobilisa en entendant une petite musique venant de la seule chambre qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à fouiller. Elle ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec Percy, un petit bonhomme de quatre ans aux cheveux aussi roux que ses frères et qui avait toujours des gestes gauches. Percy avait allongé les jumeaux sur son lit et les berçait et leur chantonnant les récits de Beedle le Barde. Sur le parquet gisaient deux biberons vides. Molly le regarda sans comprendre. N'était-t-il pas à jouer avec ses frères aînés ? Et pourquoi les bébés étaient-ils dans sa chambre ?  
«Fred pleurait maman, et George avait faim... Tu avais l'air trop occupée, je voulais aider. » déclara le petit garçon, qui regardait toujours les gens directement, en plissant fortement les yeux d'un air concentré. «Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Je t'ai demandé si je pouvais mais the ne répondais pas. » Molly Weasley se mordilla la lèvre inférieur de gêne. Son petit bout de chou s'était occupé seul de ses cadets et elle avait failli le gronder. Elle lui fit un grand sourire bienveillant et saisi un des jumeaux dans ses bras «Alors Freddy , comme ça c'est toi qui pleurait ? Mais maman est là maintenant trésor...» «Maman, l'interrompit Percy, je crois bien que c'est George. » Encore une fois Molly rougis. Comment cet enfant pouvait il différencier les jumeaux quand même elle, leur mère, n'y arrivait pas ? Elle pris le deuxième petit et les ramena dans leur chambre. «Merci de ton aides Percy, tu peux retourner jouer avec tes frères. » le garçonnet fit un grand sourire à sa mère et couru en bas, proposer une partie de carte à ses aînés. Ceux-ci échangèrent un regard complice et se jetèrent sur lui, armés d'oreillers, pour torturer cet espion des forces obscures et lui faire avouer où se cachait le gang des Carrow. Leur mère n'appréciait pas ces jeux de guerre, surtout depuis que Percy avait été cogné à la tête la dernière fois, mais Perceval jouait si bien l'ennemie ! Ils continuèrent à jouer jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune s'enfuit et s'enferme dans sa chambre.

oOoOoOo

Il n'en ressorti pas pour dîner, et personne ne semblait venir le chercher. C'est finalement le jeune Remus, un garçon calme et instruit que Percy appréciait beaucoup, qui vint toquer à sa porte. «C'est qui ?» demanda boudeusement le petit garçon.  
«Remus, je peux entrer Percy ? » seul le silence lui répondit, mais le lycan entendus parfaitement le bambin se lever pour ouvrir la porte. Une fois que Remus eu fermé la porte derrière lui, Perceval Weasley se jeta dans ses bras avec entreint.  
«Tu m'as manqué ! Ca va ? Tu n'es pas venu pour mon anniversaire... » Lupin se garda bien d'expliquer que c'était un jour de pleine lune, ou de parler de sa jambe boiteuse. Il fut un sourire d'excuse au garçon et lui tendit un paquet rouge vif : «C'est mon cadeau»  
Percy le remercie et déballa activement l'objet. Puis il se figea et, le regard pétillant, observa la couverture de cuire de son tout premier vrai livre. _Les Droits Magiques illustrés_. Devant ce magnifique présent il se jeta sur Remus et ne le lâcha plus, pleurant presque de joie.  
«C'est une édition simplifiée, je me suis dit que ça te plairais et que ton père n'aurait plus besoin de se creuser la tête pour répondre à toutes tes questions. » ils rirent un peu et Remus convaincu Percy de descendre rejoindre les autres "au moins pour le dessert" personne ne semblait avoir remarqué qu'il manquait à l'appelle, mais Percy s'en fichait. Il écouta les conversations des plus grands en mangeant sa part de tarte à la mélasse, puis remonta rapidement se coucher pour commencer son livre. C'était une belle journée.


	2. Percy a 5 ans

**Note d'auteur : un chapitre pour chaque année de Percy, à chaque fois un élément important de sa vie, un élément qui explique ses actes, ses décisions. J'ai finalement choisi de remettre le titre original qui me paraissait plus adapté. Bonn lecture !**

Percy a 5 ans

Bill exhibait sa lettre en riant, courant à travers toute la maison, hurlant tel un sauvage. Il exhalait de bonheur au point que sa mère n'avait pas le courage de lui crier dessus. De plus, elle était encore enceinte et cela l'épuisait bien assez sans s'époumoner sur son fils aîné. Charlie, assis dans un arbre, boudait. Son grand frère allait partir pour Poudlard et lui devait rester avec les petits. C'était injuste.

Les jumeaux couraient en tout sens, imitant Bill, brayant tant qu'ils pouvaient. Arthur tanguait entre l'amusement et l'envie de lire son journal paisiblement. Le soleil brillait par la fenêtre et une corbeille débordante de fruits rouges trônait sur la table à manger. Les poulets piaillaient, les gnomes de jardin se cachaient, Molly portait une jolie robe blanche mettant en valeur son ventre qui s'arrondissait. C'était une sublime journée.

À l'étage, protégé du soleil, Percy lisait une fois de plus son livre , celui que lui avait offert Lupin. Lorsque la petite tête rousse dans le berceau près de lui se remis à pleurer, cependant, il abandonna son ouvrage et pris dans ses bras le tout petit Ron. En bas, personne n'allait l'entendre. Percy avait cinq ans, les yeux toujours plissés et d'épais cheveux roux. Le bébé qu'il portait faisait presque la moitié de sa taille, et hurlait à s'en déchirer les poumons. Il le berça, lui chantonna une comptine et lorsque Ron se tut enfin, il lui raconta les contes de Beedle le Barde ou les fables de Gwendoline. Percy était bien, ici. Il ne voulait pas descendre avec les autres. Bill les abandonnait, et il n'était pas près de le lui pardonner.

La guerre venait à peine de s'achever ! Ils avaient perdu deux oncles et voilà que son aîné s'en allait également. Comment pouvait il ? Papa travaillait si dur, maman était si fatiguée, comment feraient-ils sans Bill pour les aider ? Son frère était un lâche, il fuyait sa maison endeuillée.

oOoOoOo

Percy, silencieux, immobile, les sourcils froncés, se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre de Bill. Il observait son frère faire sa valise méthodiquement, avec entrain, et s'assurer qu'il n'oubliait rien.

« Bill ? L'interpella le petit garçon

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Percy ? S'agaça l'autre

« Pars pas. On a besoin de toi a la maison... Maman s'en sortira pas toute seule...

« Je ne vous quitte pas. Coupa sèchement Bill.

Percy le regardera sans rien ajouter, une moue septique affichée sur son visage de petit garçon trop sérieux. Plus loin, on entendait madame Weasley s'énerver contre Charlie et les jumeaux.

« Je vais à l'école, expliqua patiemment l'ainé, ainsi je pourrai apprendre et avoir un métier. On ne peut pas aider les parents en restant des gosses ignorants. Et puis c'est normal d'aller à l'école, toi aussi tu iras là-bas dans quelques années. C'est la vie. »

Le petit resta songeur un instant avant de décider que la réponse le satisfaisait. Alors il parti en dévalant les escaliers et revint de la même façon, un morceau de parchemin dans les mains. Bill lui lança une œillade curieuse.

« C'est un griffon ! Il y en avait un dans le vieux livre de papa, tu sais celui avec le registre de la famille Weasley ? Il paraît que c'était l'emblème de notre clan avant. Je sais pas pourquoi c'est plus le cas. En tout cas, il est pour toi. Tu l'emmèneras à Poudlard comme ça tu oublieras pas de revenir. »

Percy serra les lèvres lorsqu'il eu fini. Il attendait le verdict de son frère, le griffon lui avait demandé un travail de copie très difficile, notamment à cause des ombres et des griffes particulièrement détaillées. Bill observa avec fascination le dessin tracé à l'encre : que ce petit garçon soit capable d'un tel travail de précision lui paraissait aberrant. Mais plus aberrant encore que ce gamin de cinq ans en sache plus que lui sur l'histoire de leur famille. Finalement il remercia son frère, le rassura, l'étreint, et retourna à sa valise.

oOoOoOo

Bill était à Poudlard depuis hier. Charlie était plus insupportable qu'à son habitude, les jumeaux faisaient les quatre-cent coups, Maman était épuisée et courait en tout sens avec Ronny dans les bras. Papa travaillait tard le soir, la maison était pleine de braillements, et Percy cherchait un peu de calme pour continuer la lecture du livret de famille. La nurserie étant préparée pour l'arrivée du dernier bébé, Ron dormait désormais dans une chambre juxtaposée à celle du petit Percy qui ne goûtait donc plus aucun instant de calme. Son livre résolument à la main, il décida de se réfugier dans la chambre de son frère aîné, qui lui manquait atrocement.

Et c'était là, traînant par terre, dans la poussière. La chambre était composée d'un lit, d'un placard, d'un coffre à jouets et d'un bureau. Et traînant au sol, sous le bureau, sous le regard plein de rage de Percy, c'était là : le griffon. Le griffon abandonné au sol et à la poussière, dédaigneusement laissé tomber.

Pour la première fois, Perceval Weasley se sentait trahi. Il sentait qu'on l'avait poignardé dans le dos, lui ainsi que toute sa famille, lui ainsi que tout son clan. Bill était lâche. Bill fuyait. Il fuyait le deuil, une famille trop nombreuse, les cris, les problèmes, il fuyait le poids d'être un Weasley, il fuyait les siens. Bill ne reviendrait pas. Pas entièrement. Pas pour aider. Bill ne voulait pas s'enchainer à ce livret de famille qui avait abandonné son blason et sa noblesse. Bill ne voulait pas être l'ainé d'une famille trop nombreuse, il voulait se démarquer, il voulait être _quelqu'un_.

Et Percy le détestait pour cela. Et Percy le méprisait pour cela. Et du haut de ses cinq ans il essuya ses larmes et se jura en lui même que jamais il en répéterai les erreurs de son frère. Percy était un Weasley, envers et contre tout. Le petit garçon ramassa le dessin et le glissa en marque page dans le livret de famille, puis alla glisser le livre à côté de celui offert par Lupin sur l'étagère de sa chambre. Enfin, il descendit. Maman avait peut être besoin d'aide en cuisine.

 **Note de fin : le griffon... bah ça ne fait pas parti du canon. Cette histoire de livret est de mon invention, j'admets. Mais les Weasley sont une ancienne famille de sang purs ! Ont peut donc imaginer qu'ils ont été riches à un moment, qu'ils tiennent un registre et qu'ils possèdent un blason, même s'ils sont maintenant méprisés par la communauté des sangs purs. review ?**


	3. Percy a 6 ans

Percy a 6 ans.

Percy, perché dans un pommier, posait un regard plissé sur son père qui poursuivait les petits Fred et George Weasley. Arthur avait les traits tirés, quelques premiers cheveux gris venant détonner d'avec sa crinière rousse, et il boitait toujours un peu de sa confrontation avec des malfrats récidivistes le mois dernier. Dans le salon, maman était débordée. Elle tenait la minuscule Ginny contre son sein et cherchait à empêcher Ronny de se cogner à tout va alors qu'il faisait ses premiers pas vers la table de la cuisine.

Percy s'attendait à trouver la maison vide maintenant que Bill et Charlie était partis. Il n'en était rien. Il se trouvait toujours aussi invisible à ses parents, perdu dans une foule d'enfants plus jeunes, plus idiots, qui requéraient plus d'attention que lui. Remus et Sirius, son seul réconfort, ne venaient plus jamais à la maison et seul le silence répondait lorsqu'il posait des questions à leur sujet.

Les Lovegoods, leurs voisins les plus proches, venaient d'avoir une fille eux aussi et ramenaient souvent leur nourrisson à la maison. Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de cris au terrier sans y ajouter un poupon brailleur. De plus, Percy détestait Xenophilius Lovegood. Cet homme excentrique ne lui racontait que des sornettes et semblait le prendre pour un jeune demeuré croyant aux contes de fées. Il parlait sans cesse de choses qui n'existaient pas ou n'avaient aucun sens et cela avait le don d'exaspérer l'enfant.

Mais en réalité, il y avait autre chose qui tracassait Percy. Ses frères n'étaient pas les seuls à l'abandonner : sa vue en faisait de même. Il avait toujours eu du mal à distinguer les lettres les unes des autres, cela lui avait valu des moqueries de la part de Bill, mais depuis quelques semaines la chose déjà pénible devenait presque impossible. Parfois il jurait que les lettres disparaissaient du papier. Il avait tenté d'en parler à son père qui avait marmonné qu'il devait être fatigué. Pourtant Percy savait qu'il ne s'agissait en rien de cela. Il n'avait pas osé insister mais il déprimait profondément de devoir oublier les livres, qui étaient ses seuls véritables amis. Il avait bien tenté de sympathiser avec des enfants du village mais les deux garçons qui avaient son âge ne connaissaient rien à la magie et le traitaient de menteur, de plu il les trouvait affligeants de stupidité.

Percy, perché dans son pommier, plissait les yeux pour s'entrainer à voir de nouveau. Il savait bien que les autres n'avaient jamais eu à se concentrer pour observer nettement le monde, mais s'était un effort qu'il avait toujours fait. Aujourd'hui, cet effort était inutile. Et Percy avait peur.

oOoOoOo

«Maman, je perds la vue. » assena-t-il au milieu du dîner.

Madame Weasley regarda son fils avec surprise, puis comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'une blague se mît à le gronder : « Ce n'est pas drôle Percy ! Certaines personnes souffrent réellement de cécité et c'est méchant de te moquer de leur handicape. Ne dis plus jamais ça. »

«Mais maman, j'arrive à peine à lire ! » voulu-t-il s'acharner.

«C'est normal Percy, c'est difficile à ton âge, tu as le temps d'apprendre. Ne t'en fait pas. » intervint son père avec bienveillance.

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux et serra les dents. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que ses parents s'inquiètent, mais il espérait au moins que l'on irait voir le médecin, ou qu'on lui poserait quelques questions sur son problème. Au lieu de cela ses parents n'y portaient pas la moindre attention. Et pour cause ! Qui se souciait que le si sage Percy, du haut de ses six ans, n'arrive pas bien à étudier la chronologie de la famille quand il fallait surveiller Fred et George, empêcher Ron de se blesser, nourrir et laver toute la maisonnée, payer le loyer, et que Ginny fasse enfin ses nuits. Personne. Personne si ce n'est Percy lui même, et cela n'était pas bien plus.

oOoOoOo

On était Mercredi et, comme chaque mercredi, Molly Weasley mettait son ménage en veille pour faire classe à ses fils. Elle confiait Ginny à madame Lovegood pour la journée, s'installait dans le jardin avec ses fils et leur apprenait la vie. Ils faisaient un peu de calcule, un peu de lecture et d'écriture, de l'observation, des sciences... Parfois en été ils étudiaient les bases de l'astronomie. Ron n'avait que deux ans et bien que Molly le garda pour la leçon il ne faisait que gribouiller sur son parchemin et regarder les insectes. Fred et George étaient dissipés et s'intéressaient peu à la lecture, encore moins au calcule. Percy était habituellement assidu et buvait les paroles de sa mère, mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui le petit rouquin, qui se trouvait être l'ainé de la classe, fixait son livre comme s'il s'agissait d'un bout de parchemin vierge. Sa mère l'interrogea :

«Percy, lit nous la fable du lion et du sorcier. »

Silence.

«Percy ? » le petit garçon se répandit en larmes et en cris.

«Je vois rien ! Rien je te dis ! C'est pas des lettres se sont des tâches d'encres, ça ressemble pas à l'alphabet ! Pourquoi tu veux pas me croire ! ? »

Et Percy pleurait et hurlait et les jumeaux se moquaient et Ron qui pourtant ne comprenait rien se mit à hurler également... Alors Molly Weasley se fâcha, son teint devint si rouge que ses cheveux paraissaient blonds, son corps entier frémi, sa poitrine se gonfla et d'une rage de lionne et i tomba le silence à ses rejetons. Ceux ci essuyèrent la tempête Molly avec effroi. Un silence religieux s'installa. La mère regarda le plus grand de ses fils dans les yeux, il cru un instant qu'elle allait le frapper et il eu peur.

«Perceval Ignatius Weasley va dans ta chambre. Tu es trop grand pour pleurer de la sorte et tu fait peur à tes frères. Je ne veux plus t'entendre geindre à propos de ces problèmes de vue c'est clair ! Nous en parlerons ce soir avec ton père. Pour l'instant tu es puni. »

Le soir même, Arthur Weasley pris rendez vous à son fils chez l'ophtamologiste de Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule


	4. Percy à 7 ans

**Note d'auteur : waaaa ça fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas occupée de cette fiction ! Bon, j'espere que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture, hésitez pas à commenter...**

* * *

Percy a sept ans.

Une crinière rousse et bouclée qui lui mangeait le visage déjà plein de tâches de rousseurs, deux petits yeux perçants cerclés d'énormes lunettes en écailles, tout cela perché sur un mètre trente de sérieux et d'ennui. Percy se regardait dans la glace. Il se trouvait correct.

Fred et George, cinq ans chacun, détruisaient avec application le vieux canapé du salon sous les cris de maman qui tentait de maintenir Ronald loin du panier à gâteaux qu'ils emmèneraient bientôt au gala du ministère. Madame Weasley avait obtenu du couple Lovegood qu'ils gardent leurs plus jeunes enfants, elle les en remercia plus tard d'un délicieux ragoût de potiron.

Bill, ses cheveux fraîchement coupés afin de dissimuler les mèches noires et violettes qu'il portait fièrement depuis son retour de Poudlard, trainait des pieds et rechignait à s'habiller décemment. Comme tout les adolescents sorciers de son temps, il arborait des robes aux couleurs vives et brillantes agrémentées de grelots que Molly et Arthur trouvaient insupportables. 1984 était une année d'exubérance, la terreur s'était lentement dissipée, on ne pensait qu'à célébrer la paix et la liberté. Charlie, lui, du haut de ses onze ans, se tenait droit dans une robe de sorcier brune, et ne s'était accordé comme excentricité qu'un bracelet en écailles de dragon qu'il avait chapardé à une septième année de Pouffsoufle.

Molly soupira. Elle marmonna encore quelque chose sur sa jeunesse, la mode des jupons en dentelle sous les robes de sorcières qui était décidément bien plus élégante, et enfin madame Lovegood vint sonner à la porte. Jamais Percy n'avait pénétré au ministère qu'il se figurait un endroit grandiose et solennel. Il sentait l'excitation le transcender.

oOoOoOo

La famille Weasley apparut enveloppée de fumée verte dans une immense cheminée de marbre noir. Bill chuta à l'atterrissage, engendrant une nuée de tintinnabulements et les ricanements de Charlie. Au plus grand amusement de Monsieur Weasley, Percy et Molly eurent le même tic agacé par l'attitude des deux jeunes adolescents. Sa femme et son fils se ressemblaient, se dit il, d'une façon troublante.

Une fois sorti du foyer, Percy observa l'endroit. Jamais il n'avait rien vu d'aussi grand, majestueux et... magique. Il fut tout d'abord fasciné par l'immense statue trônant au milieu du hall, puis par les innombrables fenêtres enchantées donnant sur d'insolites paysages -il avait d'ailleurs noté que le ministère devait se trouver en dessous de Londres, et que par conséquent aucunes de ces fenêtres n'étaient réelles. Il fut rattrapé par la réalité et, constatant la masse de sorciers présents, se sentit oppressé par ceux-ci. Le petit garçon devait être le plus jeune de tout le ministère et en était fortement intimidé, il l'était d'autant plus lorsqu'il voyait la richesse des accoutrements de certains individus qu'il s'imaginait alors très haut placés dans la hiérarchie sorcière.

Il y avait notamment ce jeune homme brun aux robes brodées de fils verts et dorés, au regard perçant et à la courte barbe en pointe qui parlait avec un accent parfois abrupte, parfois charmeur. Madame Weasley non plus ne savait le lâcher des yeux, et elle murmura quelque chose comme quoi les ambassadeurs français étaient toujours des plus élégants. Par la suite elle voulu pousser Percy à rejoindre l'un des groupes d'enfants qui se formaient autour des sirops et jus de fruits, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour l'univers des grands, de leurs beaux atours et de leurs discours sérieux. Maman paru hésiter, soupira un peu, et n'eut finalement pas l'occasion de sermonner Percy ou de l'obliger à quoi que ce soit puisque Bill se battait désormais avec une jeune fille aux cheveux tissés de mèches dorées et qui s'avérait être la filleule du ministre. Profitant que son frère agisse encore une fois de façon irréfléchie, Percy se glissa au travers de la foule en quête d'une discutions digne de son intérêt.

Ce fut d'abord vers madame Bones, qui était déjà venu manger au Terrier, qu'il tourna son attention. Du haut de ses sept ans il ne saisissait pas toutes les subtilités de son discours sur l'importation de plantes magiques mais le thème lui paraissait capital et captivant. Madame Bones ne fut pourtant plus son héroïnes lorsqu'un homme aux longs cheveux blonds, à l'allure distinguée et -ce qui plut particulièrement à Percy- s'appuyant sur une canne finement ouvragée fit son entrée dans le débat. Il s'opposa farouchement à Bones alors qu'elle appuyait que toute plante présentant un potentiel danger devait être systématiquement interdite d'importation, et alors qu'elle se récriminait contre le grand blond Percy s'entendit dire presque malgré lui :

« Il a raison. De toute façon les lois d'importation sont une affaire de cas par cas, non ? Je sais que ma voisine, madame Lovegood, qui est potioniste, elle utilise des plantes dangereuses que son cousin fait venir de très loin mais sans elles on aurait pas su guérir la fièvre de Ginny la semaine dernière et on aurait été bien embêtés. »

Les deux adultes se turent et baissèrent les yeux pour regarder le petit bout d'homme roux aux immenses lunettes qui s'était mêlé à leur débat. Lucius Malfoy, l'homme aux cheveux blonds, eut un sourire amusé.

« Et on peut savoir comment se nomme le grand spécialiste qui se range de mon avis ? »

« Perceval, monsieur. Du clan Weasley. »

Et il le dit avec tant d'aplomb et d'orgueil qu'il ne vint pas un instant à l'esprit de Lucius de se moquer de ce pauvre petit, qui n'avait évidement pas choisi d'être le fils de cet insupportable Arthur Weasley.

oOoOoOo

Lorsqu'on rentra au Terrier, madame Weasley remercia d'abord les Lovegood puis dès qu'ils furent partis elle s'avachie sur une chaise. Elle avait passé une grande partie de la soirée à sermonner ou Bill ou Charlie et n'avait pas même pu compter sur le soutient d'Arthur trop occupé lui même à faire des courbettes à tout va. Percy, de son côté, avait grâce à monsieur Malfoy suivit un cours simplifié sur la législation sorcière en rapport avec l'économie de marcher. Puis il avait suivit madame Bones dans une autre de ses diatribes, sur les chaudrons de contrefaçon cette fois. Devant son implication, elle lui avait promis de repasser au Terrier avec quelques livres adaptés à son jeune âge.

Percy se dit que papa avait beaucoup de chance de travailler dans un tel endroit, et que l'on devait vraiment se sentir important lorsqu'on faisait parti du grand tout qui travaille au bien-être de la communauté magique.


	5. Percy a 8 ans

Percy a huit ans.

Ces dernières années avaient été compliqués, mais Percy n'aurait pas sut expliquer. On ne lui disait rien, bien sûr, il était trop jeune. On ne voulait pas lui parler de la guerre, de la mort des oncles Prewett, des attentats anti-moldus, du procès de papa pour détournement d'objets ensorcelés, de l'argent qu'ils n'avaient pas... Percy voyait bien que tout allait mal. Mais parce qu'il était trop petit on voulait tout lui cacher. Alors il se taisait, et il observait : Maman qui s'effondrait, papa qui n'était pas là. Ses frères qui faisaient n'importe quoi. Et Ginny.

Ginny, c'était sa princesse. Elle avait trois ans, deux jolies nattes rousses et louchait un peu. Lorsque les autres ne faisaient pas trop attention, Percy emmenait Ginny dans sa chambre où il lui montrait ses illustrés et le livret de famille. Il lui expliquait que le Clan Weasley était immense, qu'il avait été très puissant autrefois, et qu'elle était leur princesse. Il jouait avec elle à la marchande, il lui faisait écouter de la musique, et parfois ils allaient en douce dans la chambre des parents pour essayer les quelques bijoux de Maman. Celui que Ginny préfèrait, c'est un pendentif en argent serti d'une perle noire. Maman ne le portait jamais, Percy ne savait pas vraiment d'où il venait... Lui préférait la bague dorée figurant une tête de lion. Elle était beaucoup trop grande pour lui, papa ne la mettait qu'aux grandes occasions, il lui avait un jour expliqué que c'était la chevalière de la famille et qu'elle avait une grande valeur. Percy l'aimait beaucoup.

Mais depuis qu'elle marchait mieux, Ginny aimait de plus en plus courir avec les autres garçons et se chamailler avec eux. Cela agaçait un peu Percy qui ne trouvait pas cela très amusant.

Alors il se retrouvait encore seul, à épier les discutions de Papa et Maman dans la cuisine, qui parlaient des attentas et des problèmes d'argent. À relire ses livres pour la millième fois, et finalement à voler les livres de cours de Bill et Charlie. Il apprenait un tas de choses intéressantes sur la magie, ce qu'il préférait, c'était les cours d'histoire. Il y avait tellement à apprendre des Guerres Gobelines ou de la conquête des îles équatoriales... Il aimait la façon dont la magie européenne s'était répandue aux Amériques et s'était mélangées aux rituels indiens. Il adorait aussi les chapitres sur la formation des gouvernements, qui étaient pour lui des aventures palpitantes. Et quand Ginny était fatiguée de jouer avec les autres garçons, il lui racontait ce qu'il avait appris, il essayait de simplifier pour qu'elle puisse comprendre un peu. Alors elle le regardait de ses grands yeux bruns écarquillés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, et il comprenait qu'elle ne comprenait rien.

« C'est pas grave, on va jouer à la marchande. »

Elle applaudissait alors avec enthousiasme de ces petites mains blanches et cela réchauffait le coeur de Percy. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour la voir sourire, n'importe quoi.

oOoOoOo

« Maman, je peux avoir un peu d'argent de poche ? Je voudrait offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire à Ginny... »

Molly était toute émue par les intentions de son petit garçon, mais il n'y avait pas assez d'argent sur le compte de la famille. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui expliqua que ce n'était pas possible.

« C'est parce qu'on est pauvres ? »

« Mais non mon trésor... Mais tu devrais lui fabriquer ton cadeau toi même, quelque chose qui vient du coeur est toujours plus apprécié, tu sais ? Fais lui un joli dessin, ce sera très bien. »

Percy savait que Maman mentait, c'était parce qu'ils étaient pauvres, mais on ne dit jamais les choses à un enfant. Alors Percy allait s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour ruminer et trouver une idée. Ça ne servait à rien de demander aux adultes, ils ne faisaient que mentir et ne comprenaient jamais rien. Ça ne servait pas non plus de parler à ses frères, ils ne faisaient que se battre et ne voulaient jamais l'écouter. Ils étaient tous trop bêtes. Il n'y avait que Ginny qui vaille la peine, et elle était encore si petite.

oOoOoOo

Pour les quatre ans de Ginny, Maman fit un gâteau aux fraises. Ronny avait fait un dessin qui s'apparentait plus à un gribouillis et les jumeaux avaient capturé quelques lucioles dans un bocal pour en faire une veilleuse. Les plus grands avaient, ensemble, construit un petit balais de bois et de paille qui n'avait rien de magique et ne pouvait pas voler. C'était une idée de Bill, bien sûr, car Charlie répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que Ginny ne se souviendrait même pas de cet anniversaire. La famille Lovegood offrit à la petite rouquine une poupée de chiffon confectionnée à la main, et Arthur avait marchandé avec un commerçant pour obtenir à petit prix une robe de sorcière rose à peine usée.

La petite Ginny applaudissait et riait de tout ces cadeaux, comprenant qu'il s'agissait de sa fête. Tout le petit monde des Weasley était réuni autour d'elle, à lui faire des compliments et à l'e courage pour qu'elle souffle sa bougie. Molly remarquait tout de même que Percy n'était pas encore descendu et se demandait pourquoi le plus sage de ses garçons mettait autant de temps à arriver.

Percy descendit enfin dans la cuisine, un petit paquet violet à la main, qu'il tendit à la petite Ginny. La plus jeune des rouquins saisi le cadeau avec contentement, comme elle l'avait fait pour tous les autres, et le secoua en tout sens sans réussir à défaire le paquet. Sous les rires de la famille, elle menaça de se mettre à pleurer et Papa pris en charge de déballer le présent de Percy.

Il s'agissait d'une très jolie boîte en bois verni, décorée de fleurs, et fermée d'un petit loquet. Lorsqu'elle fut ouverte, une jolie musique s'en dégagea alors que la figurine d'une minuscule vélane dansait avec grâce à l'intérieur du coffret. Molly Weasley n'avait jamais vu une aussi jolie boîte à bijoux ensorcelée, et en fut enchantée. Elle pensa que Percy avait du être convainquant pour que Remus accepte de l'acheter pour lui, il faudrait qu'elle remercie le jeune loup-garou.

La fête continua de façon charmante, le gâteau était délicieux, tout le monde s'amusa, et finalement il fut l'heure de coucher les petits. Percy retourna dans sa chambre, fatigué. Il s'allongea sur son lit, et contempla sans trop d'émotions ses étagères vides. Remus n'avait pas financé son cadeau, bien trop cher. Il avait dû vendre une grande partie de ses livres et de ses jouets pour réunir les quatre galions et six noises nécessaires à un tel objet. Maman et Papa seraient furieux si ils l'apprenaient, mais cela valait le coup : Ginny était une princesse et méritait des présents dignes d'une reine. Il était capable de tout pour voir son sourire et entendre son rire.


End file.
